Happy Birthday
by konekosas
Summary: Minden szülinap boldog amit még együtt tölthetnek  SasukeXNeko!Sasuke


Sasuke végre kikísérve az utolsó vendéget, egy hangos sóhajtással becsukta a bejárati ajtót. Megfordulva kimerülten döntötte fejét a hideg fa felületnek. Szemeit nem is merte kinyitni, hogy körbenézzen. Az egész alsószint színes konfettikkel, és más egyéb díszítő elemekkel volt belepve. Felemelve fejét és kinyitva szemeit, hangosan felhorkantott. Az idegesítő, szivárvány színű 'Boldog szülinapot' felirat ott lebegett a plafonon, két héliumos lufinak köszönhetően.

Ellökve magát az ajtótól indult a nappali felé, ami a konyhával volt egybenyitva. Belerúgva pár útban lévő lufiba, egy újabb horkantás hagyta el ajkait, szemforgatás kíséretében. Feltűrve vöröses színű ingjének ujjait, és kezeit derekára téve kezdett el magával vitázni, hogy megérné-e most nekiállni takarítani. A falon lógó órára nézve, megadóan engedte le kezeit. Este fél 11 felé nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb idő, hogy a party maradványait eltakarítsa.

Odasétálva a hifilejátszhoz a félhangosan szóló zenét, csak épp annyira lehalkította, hogy a fejében kialakuló fájdalom dübörgését ne zavarja a zene lüktetése. Félrerúgva pár lufit az ablak elé helyezett asztalokhoz lépett. Hangosan felcöccenve, elvett egy műanyag tányért és két szelet tortát ráhelyezve, még keresett kettő használatlan műanyag villát; talán jó ötlet lett volna mindenkit hazaküldeni egy tányér süteménnyel.

Komolyan; többet nem fog hinni Narutonak, mikor csak annyit mond a másik, hogy 'bocs odaadnád a lakáskulcsod, mert múltkor otthagytam nálad valamit'. Gondolhatta volna, hogy valami ilyesmire készülnek, egy.. 'meglepetés bulira'. Erre muszáj volt elhúznia a száját. Mégis ki akarja megünnepelni, hogy egy évvel közelebb került a koporsóhoz?

Kissé kapkodni kezdete a lábait, amint eszébe jutott, hogy miért kapott szívrohamot, amint munka után benyitott a lakásba. Nem, nem a nagy tömeg rémisztette meg, amiből talán 5 embert ha ismert. Nem; épp csak az a tény, hogy a lakásában voltak, míg ő távol volt és kitudja, hogy melyik eszelősnek volt annyi esze, hogy benyisson minden helyiségbe.

Megállva az asztalnál, letette a kezében lévő tálat, majd az alagsorba vezető fehér ajtóhoz lépett. Megköszörülve torkát nyúlt az ezüstösre kopott bronz gömb alakú kilincshez. Egy időben kapcsolta fel a falon lévő kapcsolót, és nyitotta ki az ajtót. Ideje sem volt ellépnie az ajtóból, hogy kikerülje a felé ugró testet.

Feje erősen a metlakin koppant, a szerencsétlen landolásnak köszönhetően. Amint felakarta emelni fejét, egy nagy karmos kéz arcára telepedett s vissza nyomta. Szemeit forgatva kapott a lenyomó kéz után, és azt ellökve arcáról sötét és érthetően dühös szempárba nézett.

A szempár tulajdonosa lehajtva fejét egy hangos, sziszegésre és fújásra hasonlító hangot hallatott magából. Két felső szemfog fényesen és fehéresen csillogóan villogtatta magát, ahogy gazdájuk felhúzva felső ajkát, még jobban próbálta kifejezni nem tetszését.

Sasuke elfordítva fejét, próbált valahogy elmenekülni a másik elől. Akciója rosszul sült el, és ennek csak azután nyert tanúbizonyságot, hogy az előbb még orra előtt villogó fogak, most épp nyaka hajlatában hagytak egy szép nyomot. Lenyelve a torkában ragadt morgást tűrte, hogy a másik egy pillanatig még mélyítse fogainak harapását, majd kihúzódva, egy érdes felületű nyelv próbálta a kibuggyanó vért lenyaldosni.

- Most már jobb? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan egy halk szisszenéssel körítve. Még mindig oldalra fordítva fejét figyelte, ahogy a fekete tincsek között kiemelkedő két szőrős fül, ide-oda mozog, mintha gazdájuk valami mozgás jelét keresné.

Érezve, ahogy a szinte már forró nyelv letakarította nyakát, és a másik négykézláb hátrálva leszáll róla, muszáj volt hangosan felsóhajtania. Biztos benne, hogy a mindenki szaga jól érezhetően keveredett a sajátjával és csak is ez készthette arra a másikat, hogy így.. megjelölje?

Felülve és nekitámasztva a hátát a konyhaszekrénynek, felhúzta a bal lábait. Rájuk téve bal kezét, és arra a fejét nézett a vele szemben guggoló alakra. Egy hosszú fekete farok emelkedett fel, majd le a másik háta mögött, majd fent megállva jobbra s ballra lengett. Amint tekintetét a dühös szemekről levezette a meztelen mellkasra, majd onnan a szintén meztelen ölre, muszáj volt felhorkantania.

- Nem mondtam, hogy öltözz fel? – s szemeit forgatva elnyúlva jobbra, levette a gáztűzhely fogantyúján lógó kendőt. A fehér, kékkockás anyagot a másikra dobva figyelte, ahogy az anyag ráesik az izmos combra, majd onnan a padlóra zuhan.

- Nem mondtam, hogy nem érdekel, amit mondasz? – jött az érdes, mélyhang válasza.

A meztelen test újra négykézlábra ereszkedve közelített felé. Sasuke előrenyúlva, megragadta az övéjéhez hasonló fehérségű kart, és magához rántva, ölelte szorosan a hideg bőrt. Az övéihez hasonló sötét, értetlenkedő szemek néztek fel rá.

Ujjait végigfutatta az övéjéhez hasonlóan fekete hajon, mely közül két kékes szőrzetű macskafül kandikált ki. Végigsimítva a jobb fülön, ujjait annak tövébe vezette, és lassan masszírozni kezdte azt a bizonyos kis pontot.

- Miért maradtál itthon? – hallatszódott a rekedtes hang. Fejét a félig macska félig ember Sasuke nyakának hajlatába tette, pont oda ahol az előbb megharapta. Lenyalva azt a pár cseppet, ami még kifolyt, orrát végighúzta a puha bőrfelületen, majd homlokát ráhelyezve a vállra, mélyen beszívta a másik szagát. Lenyugtatva testét halkított dorombolásán, s karmos ujjait levette a vöröses ingről.

Meztelen térdei hangosan koppantak a metlakin, miközben megpróbálta magát még kényelmesebb helyzetbe helyezni a felhúzott térdek között. Karmait kissé visszahúzva, kezeit a másik nyaka köré fonta. Testével próbált olyan közel simulni a másikhoz, amennyire csak az lehetséges volt.

Sasuke felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a másikra, amint meghallotta a kérdést, s figyelve ahogy a másik kényelmesen elhelyezkedik, egy apró mosoly ült ki arcán. Hallgatva, ahogy a hideg test lágyan remegve adja ki magából a jóérzést, és nyugodtságot jelentő hangot, elment a kedve, hogy egy bunkó választ vágjon a másik fejéhez.

- Nem volt kedvem. – suttogta a nagy fülbe; jobb kezét a másik hátára vezette s ballal a fekete hajjal borított fejet masszírozta. Visszagondolva a kérdésre kényelmetlenül felsóhajtott. Már meg is van a holnapi programja; új párnák és huzatok vétele egy újabb ágymatrac kíséretében. A másik nem igazán vette jó néven, mikor közölte vele reggel, hogy a mai napon túlóráznia kell és pont miatta, mert hogy annyiba kerül az 'eltartása', mint 10 macskának.

Hangosan felsóhajtva közelebb húzta magához az ellazult testet. Mégis, hogy mondhat ilyet rá? Mint 10 macska? Hova gondolt, mikor egy állathoz próbálta hasonlítani a saját testvérét.

- Sajnálom. – szaladt ki a száján. – A reggeli miatt. Nem úgy ér-

- Hmh. – hümmögte a másik, jelezvén, hogy érti, hogy mit akar mondani.

Megköszörülve a torkát, Sasuke egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit, és hagyta, hogy teste ellazuljon.

- De legközelebb szólhatnál ha, bulit szervezel. – suttogta fülébe a mély hang.

Felhorkantva, kinyitotta szemeit, majd végignézve a padlón, megforgatta azokat. – A meglepetés buli, talán meglepetés. Én se tudtam róla. – vágta a másik fejéhez.

Amint elhagyták a szavak száját, a dorombolás abba maradt, és újra azokkal a szúrós szemekkel találta szembe magát. Érezte, ahogy egy apró remegés végigjárta a másik testét, ahogy az utolsó dorombolás hullám is eltávozott.

Egy halk morgás hagyta el ajkait, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan vágjon vissza a másiknak. A legszívesebben azt kívánná, hogy a másik is élje át azt, amit ő átélt az este. Az egész olyan volt, mintha egy kommandós sereg csapott volna le a házra. Mindenhol ismeretlen szagú emberek, a hangos szájukkal és vidámságukkal. És mindezt a délutánból estébe nyúló szundikálása közben?

Kiszeretne arra felkelni, hogy az egyetlen menedékét nyújtó helyiség ajtaját, szinte feltépi egy már beállt alak, mondván, hogy megnézi, hogy a prűd Uchiha tart-e szeszt az alaksorban? A legszívesebben kiengedte volna, a benne lakozó állatott, amint a pasas leérve az utolsó lépcsőfokra, épp a villanykapcsolót kereste. Egyetlen szerencséje a részeg faszinak Naruto közbe lépése volt.

Egyedül Naruto tudott a kis titkukról.

- Ugye semmi baj nem történt? – kérdezte halkan Sasuke, szinte mintha attól tartana, hogy valaki meghallaná őket. Érezve, hogy teste egyre jobban távolodik a szekrénytől kissé megmozgatta seggét, és már felegyenesedve dőlt vissza a szekrénynek, egy halk szisszenéssel kísérve. Megmozgatva bal vállát, még mindig jól érezte a szúrós fájdalmat. Nem törődve vele, kutatta a másik arcát valami rejtett kifejezés után, ami jelezné ha a másik nem mond igazat.

Kissé elhúzódva szaglászott körbe; a nappaliban lévő asztalon még biztos maradt egy-két szendvics, ami üres gyomrát kitudja elégíteni. Alsó ajkára harapva, újra lejátszotta fejében a kérdést, majd az eseményeket. Leszámítva a részeg pasit, semmi különös nem történt. – Nem. – s megrázva fejét, azt a másik mellkasára helyezte.

Sasuke leengedve már elzsibbadt lábait, próbált nem arra gondolni, amiről megegyeztek, hogy többet nem fog szó esni. Összehúzva szemöldökeit és ajkába harapva, szívott mélyen a levegőbe. Ha ő született volna másodiknak, akkor most ő lenne abban a helyzetben, mint amiben az iker testvére van.

Hátradöntve fejét a plafont kémlelte, ide-oda mozgó szemeivel. Vajon még melyik szülő lenne képes arra, mint amire a saját szüleik képesek voltak? Ki lenne képes a saját gyerekének manipulált állatgéneket befecskendezni, és arra számítani, hogy ezzel valami csodálatos dolgot tudnak létrehozni? Tudományosan biztosan csodálatos látvány, egy félig ember félig állat ..'lényt' látni, de ez az egész egyszerűen embertelen.

Hideg ajkakat érzett nyakán, melyek apró csókokat hintettek szét; a nyugtató dorombolás visszatért. A nyakát kulcsoló kezek elhagyva helyüket, vándorolni kezdtek. A bal lesett maguk mellé, így a másik arra helyezve testsúlyát, kissé megemelte csípőjét, s még közelebb csúszott Sasukehez. A jobb karmos kéz, jobb vállára telepedett, és felegyenesedve, ajkai a másik nyakáról, állára siklottak.

Lehajtva fejét, egy éhes fogas csókkal találta szembe magát. Hagyva még egy kicsit, hogy a másik harapdálja ajkait, Sasuke balkezét újra belemélyesztve fekete tincsekbe, s azoknál fogva húzta el a másik fejét. Észre se vette, hogy lecsukta szemeit míg ki nem nyitotta őket.

Homlokát nekidöntve a másik homlokának, vett egy nagy levegőt, s végignyalva ajkain kissé felszisszent, amint megérezte, hogy a bőr pár helyen felszakadt.

- Nem szabadna ennyit gondolkoznod. – suttogta a mély, rekedt hang ajkainak.

Elvigyorodva harapott rá a vékony ajkakra, majd belenézett a sötét, kitágult pupillákba. – Valakinek kettőnk közül muszáj lesz.

Válaszképp egy horkantást kapott, melyet egy ideges farok csapás követett, ami jobb térdén landolt. A másik felhorkantva kapott ingjébe, s magával húzva dőlt hátra a metlakin, míg Sasuke pár pillanat után már felette térdelt négykézláb.

Sasuke újra elvigyorodva nézett le a másikra; ajkai egy lágy mosolyba rövidültek össze. – Boldog-

- Szülinapot. – jött mondata befejezése a másiktól.

Az ingét fogó ujjak most jobban belemartak az anyagba; a lefelé húzó erőnek engedelmeskedve lehajolt s újra magáévá tette az éles fogakkal díszített finom barlangot. Leereszkedve könyökeire próbálta mélyíteni a csókot. Jobb lábára egy erős farok csavarodott, ami oldalra húzva lábát próbálta terpeszét szétfeszíteni, és így rávenni arra, hogy ölét végre a másikéval összeérintse.

Hangos korgás volt az ami az idilli pillanatot megzavarta. Sasuke kissé felemelkedve, és szemöldökeit jól tudóan felhúzva, vigyorodott le a másikra, ki csak összehúzott szemekkel nézett fel rá. Megnyalva ajkait felállt térdeire, majd az asztalra nyúlva levette az ott lévő két szelet tortát. A műanyag villával levágva egy kis darabot, azt a lassan felülő arca elé emelte.

Egy hosszú és dorozmás rózsaszín nyelv csúszott ki éles fogak közül hogy megnyalja ajkait; lehúzva fogaival a kis darabkát, unottan csámcsogott a tészta és valami túl édes krém keverékén. Sasuke vágva magának is egy falatot, és lenyelve azt, ugyan úgy elhúzta száját, mint ikertestvére.

- Pizza? – kérdezte és felállva, a falra rögzített telefonhoz lépett.

- A szokásosat. – válaszolta cöccögve, és letörölve keze hátuljával száját, kissé morogva arrébb tolta, az ott hagyott tányért.

Felállva hosszúkás lábaira Sasuke mögé lépett; a másik épp a pizzák számait diktálta be. Megállva, a nálánál egy fél fejjel kisebb most már 24 éves férfi mögött, egy elégedetlen morgást hallatott, amint meghallotta, ahogy a telefon másik végén lévő nő flörtölni kezd bátyjával.

Sasuke végre letéve a telefont, vigyorogva fordult a másikhoz. – Jövőre-

- Nem lesz jövőre. – szólalt fel idegesen majd a konyhapultra csapva tekintetét a metlakira vezette. Fülei fejére lapulva pihentek és hangosan vette a levegőt.

A levegő mintha egy pillanat alatt megfagyott volna. Sasuke vigyora lefagyott arcáról, s az idegesen ki-be csukódó karmos kezet nézte. – Minden évben ezt mondod. – suttogta, s hátát neki döntve a pultnak karjait összefonta mellkasán. A születésekor beinjekciózott DNS-ek miatt, úgy kellene öregednie, mint egy macskának; azaz ami emberi számítással egy év az a másiknak 3 évet jelentene. Azaz jövőre ilyenkor a másik már 75 éves lenne. Igaz ez csak a szervezetére lenne igaz, de a dokik szerint nem fog olyan gyorsan leépülni, mint ahogy a számok mondják.

Felsóhajtva kezdett bele újra mondatába, tekintetét a másik arcára fordítva. – Jövőre torta és lufik helyett, óriás pizza és macskagyökér lesz a menü. – összehúzva szemeit és vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy a másik arcára kiül a düh, de végül csak egy hangos horkantás hagyta el a másik száját.

- Macskagyökér mi? Akkor több olyan tejes szart már nem is kapok? – horkantott fel megint, és kissé megnyalva bal kezének szélét, a nedves felületet bal füléhez vezette, és visszasimogatta a felborzolt szőrszálakat.

- Azokra a falatokra gondolsz, amiktől annyira kikészültél, hogy két napig tartott mire kiment a hatása? – nevetett fel Sasuke amit, később meg is bánt. A nagy test reáugorva, újra a földre teperte. Szemeik újra találkozva mélyültek el a másik tekintetében.

- Megígéred? – hallatszódott a szinte már félve feltett kérdés.

Nagy fekete szemek néztek rá, s mikor elnézett a másik mögött, nem látta a bozontos farkat ide-oda mozogni. Más azt hinné, hogy ez a követelőzés pillanata, de Sasuke jól tudta ezt a nézést, és testi gesztust. Magához ölelve a másikat, száját az idegesen előre-hátra mozgó bal fülhöz emelte.

- Ígérem. – s elengedve a másikat dőlt vissza a padlóra. Egy újabb hangos korgás hagyta el a másik hasát. – De ugye a pizza futárt nem fogod megenni. – húzta össze szemöldökeit, és egy rémült kifejezéssel nézett fel a másikra.

Válaszképp csak egy morgást, és egy vállba verést kapott, amit egy nagy nyelv követett, ami végignyalt arcán. – Hmmm, hmm. Lehet, hogy veled kellene kezdenem? – ült fel Sasukén és ölét a másik öléhez nyomva, mindentudóan vigyorogni kezdett.

-Ah ah, mindent a szülinaposnak. – húzta el vigyorogva száját Sasuke, és lelökve magáról a másikat sietősen felkelt, és a lépcső felé vette útját.

Szemeit forgatva halkan felcöccent, de ajkai egy kis mosolyra húzódtak. Mind addig míg együtt lehetnek, addig minden születésnap boldog lesz.


End file.
